


Love is Distraction

by HaxanHexes (PineNeedles)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash February, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineNeedles/pseuds/HaxanHexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh, who actually reads on reading week?” Chloe asks, throwing herself dramatically on her back.</p><p>Max wants to say something smart in retort but Chloe’s hips have rendered her mute. Her boxers have been hiked down by the motion and the slightest wisp of pubic hair is visible above the band. Her toned belly peaks out from under her top.</p><p>“If you want me to fuck you, Max, just ask already,” Chloe says with a side long glance, “I see you staring.”</p><p>Max’s freckled face turns beet red and she hides her it in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cordyyceps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordyyceps/gifts).



> Prompt from cordyyceps on tumblr for Femslash February for NSFW Pricefield college dorm AU. Max and Chloe meet in college when they're across the hall from each other in their dorms. It's Spring semester reading week and Max and Chloe's roommates (Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber respectively) are away for the week. Sin ensues when Chloe is too distracting to study with. They'd fooled around a few times before this, and Max's knows what she's getting into.
> 
> Written in a day, un-beta'ed and only edited once over. Please excuse any typos or inconsistencies. Title from the HTRK song of the same name.

Max Caulfield’s parents had been surprised when she told them she planned on spending reading week on campus. She didn’t blame them, especially after how nervous she’d been before heading back after winter break. She just said she wanted to study and enjoy some independent time free of class schedules.

She made no mention of the _real_ reason she didn’t want to visit home. Not a word about the blue haired woman across the hall.

Who was now lying across Max’s bed in boxers and a tank top, no bra, the outline of her nipple piercings visible through the worn white cloth. She was shameless and Max was ashamed to admit she liked it.

_“Yeah, Rachel’s flying back to California for break. I’ll have the room to myself.”_

_“You’re not going home?”_

_“Naw, the less time I have to spend around my step-douche the better. How ‘bout you?”_

_“Well, Kate’s going home for the week, too. S-so I guess I’ll also have my room to myself.”_

_“I’d have thought you were going home, Caulfield. You’re such a momma’s girl.”_

Chloe Price had smirked slyly and raised her eyebrows. Max had made the decision on the spot, though she wouldn’t admit as much.

She knew what two empty rooms with no fear of interruption meant to Chloe, but she needed to pretend to stop from being overwhelmed. Thus their study session, which was going nowhere.

“Define ‘anarchy’ as it relates to international politics,” Max says, reading from a list of study questions she’d dutifully penned.

“It’s a KMFDM song. Duh.” Chloe makes eye contact with Max and grins.

“Chloe! We have a midterm next week.”

“Ugh, who actually reads on reading week?” Chloe asks, throwing herself dramatically on her back.

Max wants to say something smart in retort but Chloe’s hips have rendered her mute. Her boxers have been hiked down by the motion and the slightest wisp of pubic hair is visible above the band. Her toned belly peaks out from under her top.

“If you want me to fuck you, Max, just ask already,” Chloe says with a side long glance, “I see you staring.”

Max’s freckled face turns beet red and she hides her it in her hands.

There’s a swish and a thump as Chloe sweeps their study materials off the bed.

“Just making space.” Max feels her crawling slowly closer.

“We should be studying,” Max says softly.

“We should be having fun.” Chloe gently but firmly removes Max’s hands from her face.

“It’s quiet hours.”

“You were quiet in the shower, you can be quiet in bed.”

The memory of Chloe sneaking into the shower with Max and finger fucking her while another girl was showering two stalls over wasn’t helping Max’s heart rate.

“I had to bite your shoulder not to scream.” Max’s protests are getting weaker and she knows it. She knows this is what she wanted when she invited Chloe over.

“Then bite me again, I liked it,” Chloe says, running her fingers over Max’s lips.

Max kicks her heels into the mattress and hides her face again. She squeals with a mix of excitement and apprehension. Chloe laughs and settles down beside Max.

“Chloe, this isn’t just fun for me. I’ve never like. I mean. You were my first and ... I’ve never felt this way, really.”

Something in Chloe’s face softens at Max’s earnestness. “You were my first, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Honestly, this is hella new for me, too. What we’ve been doing and … what I’m feeling. But we’ll get used to it together.” Chloe takes Max’s hand in hers and squeezes.

Max fidgets. “Am I your girlfriend, Chloe?”

Chloe laughs. “What do you think?”

“Y-yes?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“Yes.”

“Good answer,” Chloe says as she pulls Max into a kiss.

Max gives in to desire. Again. She kisses back, more softly than Chloe does, and quivers everywhere Chloe touches; her arms, her legs, her neck. Chloe’s body is like bottled lightning and her every caress lights up Max’s nerves.

Chloe works the button of Max’s jeans with one hand and then she’s pulling away and tugging them off with a swift, rough motion. Max gasps.

“You like having your clothes ripped off, huh?” Chloe grins smugly. Max thinks she should hate that smug look but it just makes her want Chloe more.

She nods with a little whine. Chloe leans over her and slips a thumb into Max’s mouth.

“All those protests and now look at you, like a bitch in heat.” Chloe is so damn filthy, but Max just bites down gently. She feels dizzy with desire.

Chloe removes her finger and starts pulling Max’s shirt up her torso, Max contorting to assist her. She pulls it over Max’s head and throws it across the room. It lands on Kate’s vacant bed.

Max is on her elbows now, strands of tousled hair stuck to her wet lips, stripped down to her underwear. Chloe straddles her. They make eye contact, the hunger in Chloe’s eyes magmic, reflecting the fire in Max’s heart.

Chloe pushes hard on Max’s chest, forcing her on to her back. She slips fingers under Max’s bra straps and pulls them down over Max’s shoulders before digging her hands under her partner. Max archs her back to give Chloe room to work the bra strap. Chloe just pulls it apart, breaking the snaps and tearing the ruined bra off Max’s chest.

“Chloe!” Max is equal parts surprised and thrilled.

“Sssh, it’s quiet hours, Max,” Chloe retorts sardonically as she lowers herself over Max and draws her into a kiss.

Max forgets the bra. She kisses back, more hungrily this time. Chloe’s tongue roughly toys with hers and Max moans as Chloe’s teeth scraped her lower lip. Chloe is alongside her now, toying with her pert breasts. Max’s nipples beaded beneath the teasing scrape of Chloe’s nails.

Chloe moves her lips across Max’s cheek and down her neck; Chloe’s teeth graze Max’s neck and her whole body shudders with pleasure.

“You’re so sensitive,” Chloe whispers right in Max’s ear. Max wants to be smothered in the heat of her breath. One blue-nailed hand is now inching its way along Max’s belly, towards her panties.

“You want more, babe?”

Max nods. “Uh huh.”

“Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it.” Chloe’s lips are brushing Max’s ear lobe as she spoke.

“Fuck me,” Max half says, half moans.

“What was that?” Chloe asks as if she hadn’t heard.

“Fuck me, Chloe.” Max is desperate now. She didn’t think she’d ever been this wet.

“ _Beg_.” There is a demanding edge in Chloe’s voice that Max is suddenly deeply invested in satisfying.

“Finger fuck me like in the shower!” Max says, louder than she’d meant to. She tries to remember whether the neighbouring rooms are occupied this week but any capacity for coherent thought crumples as Chloe slides her hand into Max’s panties.

Max’s slit is slick enough that it takes little effort for Chloe to slip her fingers inside. Max lets out breathy moan. Chloe kisses her face roughly and nibbles on her lip again. Chloe starts slowly, working her fingers inside Max in a gentle, steady rhythm.

Max is squirming under Chloe’s probing touch. Chloe has cradled Max’s form in her other arm and the pressure of her embrace is pleasurable and reassuring. Max relishes the feeling of writhing against her strong grip. The rhythm of Chloe’s fingers gets faster and harder, and Max’s writhing intensifies to match.

Chloe pulls Max tighter to her body. Max’s breasts rub up against Chloe’s top, she can feel Chloe’s piercings through the material and it drives her wild. She thinks she might melt.

Chloe continues finger fucking Max more and more vigorously. Max moans and tucks her head into the crook of Chloe’s neck. She catches one strap of the tank top in her mouth and bites hard on the material to stop herself from screaming. Pleasure radiates throughout her whole body. She feels weak and empty, scoured hollow by lust and the pulse of Chloe’s fingers inside her. She is going to come.

Then she doesn’t.

“W-wha?” Max asks, bleary eyed and disoriented. Chloe had removed her hand from Max’s panties.

Max looks at Chloe, confused, and Chloe just grins imperiously. “You’re not getting off so easily.”

“I begged,” Max says helplessly.

“If you wanna come, you gotta work for it. Show me you deserve it,” Chloe says, taking Max’s hand in her own sticky digits and placing it on her hip.

Max understands. She starts tugging at Chloe’s boxers. Chloe shifts onto her back and arches her hips to let Max pull them off.

Max exhales heavily. “Wowsers.”

This makes Chloe drop her domme persona for a moment and she throws her head back in laughter. “You’ve seen my cunt before, dude. You’ve had your fingers in it. I seriously can’t believe you just said ‘wowsers’ during sex!”

Max blushes and looks away. “ _I know!_ Just. You’re. You’re really … beautiful, Chloe.”

Chloe sits up and looks at Max. She has a goofy grin on her face, too genuinely touched to muster smugness. She may hide it better than Max, but she’s a dork herself. “Thanks. You’re beautiful too.” She takes Max’s face in her hands and gives her a tiny kiss. The hand Chloe had fucked her with leaves a sticky trail on Max’s left cheek.

Chloe leans back. “Now are you gonna screw me or are neither of us orgasming tonight?”

Max responds by pulling Chloe’s shirt up over her breasts and falling on top of her. Chloe digs her hands into Max’s hair as Max encircles one of Chloe’s nipples with her mouth. She toys with the steel bar piercing it, sliding it back and forth with her tongue. Chloe shudders and releases a throaty groan.

Max revels in the feeling of Chloe’s nipples beading beneath the working of her tongue, the vibrations as Chloe’s body reacts to her hungry caresses. She could get used to this.

“Shit. Shit, Max…”

Max crawls further up the bed and kisses Chloe’s neck. She traces her fingers between Chloe’s abs and slides them through the hair of Chloe’s public mound to reach her cunt.

Chloe’s flexes with pleasure as Max traces her fingers teasingly along Chloe’s vulva. Her breathing is shallow with excitement. “C’mon, Max…”

“You’re not going to beg?”

“Begging is your job.” The edge is gone from her voice.

Max feels a quiet thrill as she realizes her power to break down Chloe’s domineering disposition. Maybe she could actually believe she was Chloe’s first. Maybe she could get pretty good at this herself. Right now she just wants to see Chloe squirm.

Max hums softly as she slides her fingers inside Chloe. Chloe’s pussy is hot with excitement and the soft moans she emits unthinkingly sounds melodious to Max. She moves her fingers up and down gently, nearly in time with Chloe’s breathing.

She watches as Chloe’s body eases into the rhythm and slips her fingers up. She slides back the hood of Chloe’s clit and gently fingers the nub. It hardens under the tender play of Max’s fingertips.

Chloe shudders and gropes clumsily for Max’s head, her fingers curling around a tuft of Max’s hair. Her teeth chatter slightly. Max explores Chloe with her fingers, and when she finds a spot that makes Chloe buck with pleasure, she begins working it hard and fast.

She plays her teeth along Chloe’s neck and shoulder as she works her partner towards orgasm. Chloe’s moans were getting loud, but Max doesn’t, can’t care. She digs her teeth into Chloe’s shoulder—eliciting a “fuck!”—and presses on vigorously.

Chloe is practically pulling Max’s hair when she comes. As the orgasm shudders through her body she grunts hoarsely. The animal sound makes Max’s heart leap. She bites harder and rubs until Chloe pulls her hand away.

Chloe takes long, satisfied breath. Max slides her hand between Chloe’s legs again and plays her fingers across Chloe’s pussy. Chloe shudders and slaps at her hand. Max giggles and instead traces the imprint of her teeth on Chloe’s shoulder.

“That’s it, Caulfield,” Chloe says breathlessly.

“Do I get my reward?” Max asks.

Chloe sits up and straddles Max, pinning her arms above her head. “You get your punishment.”

The fire was back in Chloe’s eyes and the edge back in her voice. Max could only stare up at her like a deer in headlights.

Chloe pulls her tank top over her head and starts binding Max’s wrists with it.

“Oh, wait, you okay with some soft bondage?” she asks, loosening the top.

Max just nods.

“You sure?”

Max nods more vigorously.

“For a mousy brunette you’re a real perv, Caulfield,” Chloe says with a satisfied grin as she binds Max’s wrists together.

She roughly pushes Max further up the bed and backs towards the foot herself. She pulls Max’s panties off then spreads thighs apart. She lowers her head between Max’s legs.

Max was wet and hot before, but she feels like she’s only gotten more excited since Chloe brought her to the edge of orgasm. Chloe wastes no time, pressing her mouth to Max’s pussy and slipping her tongue between its lips. She squeezes Max’s ass as she eats her out.

Max’s toes curl and she tugs uselessly at her bindings. She writhes helplessly as Chloe’s tongue greedily whips around inside her. They’d only ever used hands before; _that_ was good but Max doesn’t have the vocabulary for _this_. Even if she did the closet she can come to language right now is the occasional “fuck!” as Chloe manages to find some new impossibly sensitive, impossibly pleasurable spot inside her.

Max knows she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help but moan loudly. It just seems to encourage Chloe, who slips a finger inside Max and works her moans up to throaty screams of pleasure. “C-c-chloe!” is the last word Max chokes out before squirting.

Chloe’s tongue doesn’t stop until Max is a quivering, helpless jelly. She crawls back on top of Max, her face a sticky mess, and kisses her. Max can taste herself on Chloe’s lips. She puts her arms, wrists still bound, around her girlfriend and leans up into the kiss.

When they pull apart they’re both smiling.

“I probably look like a mess,” Max says with a laugh.

“You look how I feel,” Chloe says, easing down besides her and freeing her wrists.

“How do you feel?”

  
“Fucked,” Chloe replies with a prurient grin.

Suddenly there’s a loud banging on the door. Max and Chloe both freeze.

They hear a shout from the hall. “ _Quiet the fuck down you sluts!_ Some of us are trying to sleep!”

Max recognizes the voice as Victoria Chase from down the hall. If Victoria could hear them they must have gotten loud. “S-sorry!” Max calls back, again blushing furiously.

They hear Victoria storm back down the hall. “So much for quiet hours,” Chloe says with a wink. Max just shoves her lightly.

“That was … nice. I’m glad we didn’t study,” Max says, impossibly bashful despite what they’d just finished doing.

“I’m glad you decided to stay for reading week. It’s nice to have company.” Chloe’s just looking at the ceiling.

“I like you, too,” Max says, cuddling up to her girlfriend. “I’m glad we ended up across from each other.”

“Feels like destiny,” Chloe says, wrapping one arm around Max.

There’s a moment of silence as they cuddle.

“Speaking of my room. You know I have some sex toys hidden under my bed, right?”

“I’ve had enough excitement for one night, Chlo.”

“Tomorrow?” Chloe’s grinning again.

Max sighs. She’s less nervous now. It was exciting before, when they were fooling around, but now they’re dating. She’s dating Chloe Price! Max is over the moon.

She nuzzles into the crook of Chloe’s neck. Chloe kisses her head gently.

“Tomorrow,” she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at http://novellahellahellaeh.tumblr.com/


End file.
